


You

by Aliea



Series: you [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last part of the You series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments. Its been fun writing these little bits of fluff.

The flat smelt amazing, it smelt of spice and meat as well as tomato and garlic. It smelt a damn sight better than the smoldering remains of experiments or the rotting stench of decomposing body parts.

John stood at the stove humming softly to himself, lost in the therapeutic nature of cooking. He had been at it for over an hour now, having come home to an empty flat and finding it rather spotless. The living room was tidy with only a pile of books next to Sherlock’s chair. All the plates and cups that normally littered the place until John cleaned them away had gone, they had even been washed up and put away. The kitchen itself was the cleanest he had ever seen it, the table stripped bare, finally allowing it to show off its many burn marks and scars it had received thanks to Sherlock’s many accidents while experimenting.

John had stood in the flat for all of five minutes, unable to fight the smile that crept onto his lips and slowly overcoming the initial shock of it all. When he did move he went to the fridge and again was in shock to find it not only clean and empty of body parts,  it was also full of fresh food and a new bottle of milk.

Shaking his head he closed the fridge and shrugged off his coat, handing it in the door before returning to the kitchen and deciding to make him and Sherlock a nice dinner, after all it would be a waste not to take advantage of the clean kitchen and the table.

Stirring the contents of the pan before him, a chilli made to his mothers recipe, he smiled as he heard the door to 221 open and close then footsteps running up the stairs. Picking up a tea towel he turned as Sherlock appeared wiping his hands then froze as he looked at what Sherlock was holding.

"You cooked!" 

"You got take away!" They both said at the same time before smiling at each other.

"I wanted to surprise you." Sherlock said as he placed the bags of take away on the table. "You got home early."

"Yeah, my last patient cancelled. Meant I missed rush hour."

"Of course." Sherlock walked over to John and placed his hands on either side of John's face. "It smells wonderful in here." He said before placing a gentle kiss on John's lips.

"Thank you." John place his hands on Sherlock’s slim hips and lent into the kiss. When Sherlock broke away they just looked at each other for a moment before John spoke again.

"The flat looks amazing, and the chilli can keep for tomorrow. We can have the take away tonight."

"You made chilli?" Sherlock’s eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yes, and imagine what it will taste like tomorrow if we let it marinade."

"Umm okay." 

"Okay, let me finish off then. You set the table and then we can eat." He lent up, giving Sherlock a quick kiss before turning back to the stove to finish off the chilli then put it to one side to cool.

When he was done he helped with the table setting, grabbing two wine glasses and pulling the white wine he had seen in the fridge and pouring two glasses. Sherlock was just finishing plating up the starter from Angelo's as John sat down.

"So what brought this all on anyway?" John asked as Sherlock sat, once placing the bags on the side.

"No reason."

"Why do I not believe you?" John asked with a smile.

"No idea. Eat, it's your favourite." And it was, it was the starter he always had from Angelo's, ciabatta bread with olive oil, pesto and cherry tomatoes.

Through out dinner they chatted easily, laughed and ate with an ease that had come from many dinners ate together, but they also flirted, said things that had double meanings as well as finding their feet touching under the table more often than not.

This was a part of their relationship not normal seen to, they would eat together yes, but it was normally rushed, eaten between cases or when they had a quiet moment, or even when they needed to stake out a place. 

But this un-rushed meal, with no case to worry about was nice. The wine went down well, the white having been finished with the starter, they were now on their second bottle of red as they finished of the fabulous honeycombed cheese cake.

John caught Sherlock watching him intently as he licked his lips after finishing his last bit of cake and smiled as he remembered their first kiss and what had led to it.

"Still?" He asked leaning forward on his elbows as he spoke.

"Still what?" Sherlock asked blinking and looking to John's eyes.

"Even after all these months you still can't help watching." 

A blush crept its way up Sherlock’s neck and coloured his cheeks in such a way that made John shiver. He loved the way Sherlock blushed, loved how it coloured his pale skin, it reminded him of the moments just before he forced Sherlock to shatter into a thousand pieces, those moments when Sherlock was at his total mercy.

"Yes, your lips still entice me, still beg me to kiss them, even after all these months I still don't think I know every part of them."

"My lips, my eyes, my scar, my anger, my trust. Please do tell if there is anything else I need to add to the list of all the things you like about me."

"There are too many to list, too many to reason out."

"I see."

"But it all comes down to one thing." 

"And what is that?"

Sherlock stood then and made his way around the table to stand next to John. For a moment they just looked at each other then Sherlock knelt.

"Sherlock?"

"It all comes down to You. You John Watson are the most brave, the most extraordinary  human being I have ever met. You are everything to me, you make every single day bearable, you quieten the noise in my head when it becomes too much, you make me smile when I think that it is impossible to do so. You make me so god damn angry at times I could honestly kill you, but then you just look at me and I know its because of how much I love you that I think that."

John blinked a few times, a single tear escaping and falling down his cheek were Sherlock caught it.

"You are the best thing to ever walk into my life and everything about you makes me just love you all the more, and damn, if you tell anyone a single word of what I have just said, be assured that I will deny it all."

John laughed as he pulled Sherlock to him and kissed him, pouring everything he felt into it and relishing everything about it.

"Wait..." Sherlock suddenly pulled back. "I've not finished."

"Sherlock I get it."

"No, just...wait there." Sherlock stood walking to his coat and pulled something from the pocket before returning to John, kneeling back down on floor. "I got these today." He held a box and John's heart picked up a rhythm so fast he was sure Sherlock would be able to hear it.

"Sherlock...

"These are for the both of us, to wear once we sign all the relevant paper work. If it takes a week or two years or ten years these will always wait for that day. But I want, one day, for you to be my husband-"

"Yes." John blurted out. "Yes, a thousand times over, yes!"

Sherlock smiled and opened the box revealing two identical rings made in what looked like silver but John knew they would be more than that.

"Platinum." Sherlock confirmed.

"They...may I?" John asked looking up at Sherlock’s face which was so bright with happiness John became lost for a moment.

"Of course." 

John forced himself to look away and picked out a ring, one he knew was Sherlock’s. Holding it he twisted it slightly seeing the inscription on the inside, one he knew would be there without Sherlock telling him.

"You." Sherlock said as John read it. "They both say the same."

John smiled before placing his free hand to the back of Sherlock’s neck and again pulling him in for a kiss.

"I love you, you mad, crazy, ridiculous man." John whispered against his lips.

"Starting your own list John?" Sherlock smiled.

"It will be far too long and far too complex to give."

"I'm sure."

"I will just have to show you." John kissed him again just as he grabbed Sherlock’s left hand and placed the ring on his finger.


End file.
